Printing systems for printing a plurality of images on a first web and on a second web are known in the art. The printing systems comprise a print head and feed means for feeding simultaneously the first web and the second web to the print head in a feed direction. The printing systems also comprise a user interface that allows an operator to arrange the plurality of figures in a printing arrangement. In the printing arrangement the images of said plurality are arranged adjacent to each other along the feed direction on the first web and the second web to set printing. In general, the printing arrangement can be seen in a display screen of the user interface. Then, said user interface inputs the print head and the feed means to perform printing on the first web and the second web according to the printing arrangement as said webs are leaded to the print head.
In order to save web, the plurality of images are usually arranged in both webs close to each other along the feed direction. The print head is configured to eject marking material like ink or toner on the first and second web according to the printing arrangement. The images to be printed are distributed between the first and second web. While the images scheduled for the first web and the images scheduled for the second web are printed by means of the marking material ejection on the respective webs, the first web and the second web are rolled up to establish a first output roll and a second output roll. Cores of the first and second output roll may be attached to a same axis of the printing system. In that case and also for other cases of post-processing of the first and second output roll, it is desired or even obligatory that a diameter of the first output roll and a diameter of the second output roll are approximately the same.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve a first output roll and a second output roll of approximately the same diameter.